Jayden Blues/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Jayden Blues," the thirtieth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (If Ethan was arrested in "Fugitive," the chapter opens with him being interrogated in the police station, leading into "Under Arrest." After Norman enters his office and chooses to either take the Triptocaine or resist, the scene transitions to him in an ARI-generated cocktail lounge, playing the piano.) (If Ethan evaded arrest, the chapter opens with the same scene in the cocktail lounge.) (After Norman plays a few notes on the piano, the barman approaches him with a drink in hand, setting it down on the edge of the piano.) Barman: Your vodka, sir. Norman: Thanks. Barman: You look preoccupied, if you don't mind my saying so. Problems with the investigation? (Norman continues playing the piano.) Norman: Blake is convinced that Mars is the killer. Barman: Not you? I thought there was some evidence to that effect. Norman: That's true, but it just doesn't make sense. His psychological profile doesn't fit, neither does the geolocalization. I can't see this father drowning eight victims before kidnapping his own kid. (Norman stops playing the piano.) Norman: Mars is not the Origami Killer. I'd stake my life on it. Barman: Then who is? Norman: I haven't the faintest fuckin' idea. Barman: Maybe you should review the evidence in your possession. Norman: That's just what I was thinking of doing. (The barman starts to walk away, but stops.) Barman: Oh, one last thing, sir. You should be careful not to overindulge in you-know-what. It can be dangerous. Very dangerous. Norman: I'm trying to keep a handle on it, but that's difficult. It gets more and more difficult... Barman: It'll end up killing you if you're not careful. That would be most unfortunate, sir. (The barman walks away.) (The scene transitions to Norman in another ARI environment, looking over evidence. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Shaun Mars":) Norman: Not much time left. Gotta find something fast if I want to save the kid. (If Norman chooses "Investigation":) Norman: A clue - anything! I'm sure it's staring me in the face... (If Norman chooses "Barman":) Norman: "Perhaps, sir, you should have another look at your clues." (If Norman chooses "Clue":) Norman: There's a new clue. (After Norman opens the clues section:) Norman: Well, well. Looks like there's something new. (If Norman looks at the "Camden Video Surveillance" clue:) Norman: The video recording from near the park on the afternoon Shaun Mars disappeared. I doubt there's anything on it, but you never know. (If Norman analyzes the "Camden Video Surveillance" clue:) Norman: A Chevrolet model corresponding to the tire prints passed at 16:02 heading for the park, went in the opposite direction at 16:37. That could fit the time that Shaun Mars disappeared. Could it be the killer's car? (The player can view Norman's thoughts again.) (If Norman chooses "Plate":) Norman: The license plate should be in my database, it's worth a try. (If Norman chooses "Face":) Norman: Lucky bastard. Another few seconds and I'd have seen his face on the video. (If Norman looks at the "Chevrolet Video Extract" clue:) Norman: Pity we can't see the driver's face. (If Norman analyzes the "Chevrolet Video Extract" clue:) Norman: The car was stolen. Let's see...a certain Jackson Neville was suspected of stealing it, but the charges were dropped. Not enough evidence. (If Norman analyzes the "ID card" clue:) Norman: Jackson Neville, aka Mad Jack. Involved in several cases of buying and selling stolen vehicles. Considered to be very dangerous...this guy might have provided the killer with the car. It's a pretty slim lead, but it's all I have right now. (If Ethan was arrested, the scene transitions to Norman in his office, leading into the latter part of "Under Arrest.") (If Ethan evaded arrest, the scene transitions to Norman in his hotel room. He begins to experience Triptocaine withdrawal shortly after closing ARI, and the room transforms into a hallucinatory forest environment after he gets up from his chair.) Barman: (From off-screen.) Oh, one last thing, sir. You should be careful not to overindulge in you-know-what. It can be dangerous. Very dangerous. Norman: Shit...it's...it's coming. Triptocaine...the tube is on the bedside table. All I need is to take some, and the pain will go away. I should resist. This is going to kill me...I know I can resist, I just need to stay in control and do something until it goes away. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Calm Down":) Norman: I need to get a grip, give it some time to pass. (If Norman chooses "Withdrawal":) Norman: I'm in withdrawal...if I resist, I'll get over it. (If Norman chooses "Keep Up":) Norman: Definitely no more drugs. I'm not gonna make it if I start again. (If Norman chooses "Throw It":) Norman: I need to get rid of it, it's the only way. I'm going to flush it down the toilet. (If Norman chooses "Tripto":) Norman: I...I got to take some. I need it, I need it now. (If Norman chooses "Temptation":) Norman: The tube is there...so close! All I have to do is take it, and everything will be fine. (If Norman chooses "Give In":) Norman: I'll take some...just a little, just once. It'll stop the pain. (If Norman chooses "Danger":) Norman: This stuff will be the death of me... (If Norman chooses "Leave":) Norman: I need to get the hell out of here. (If Norman chooses "Air":) Norman: Fresh air. I need some fresh air. (If Norman chooses "Shower":) Norman: A shower! A cold shower will cool me down. (If Norman chooses "Sleep":) Norman: Maybe I could try to rest a little. (If Norman chooses "Alcohol":) Norman: Alcohol. Could help me get through this. (Norman can do various things around the room to distract himself and resist his addiction.) (If Norman exits the room, a new thought appears.) (If Norman chooses "Room":) Norman: Shit! I'm hallucinating...I've got to get back to my room before someone finds me like this. (If Norman drinks the entire bottle of scotch on the dresser, he runs to the bathroom and vomits.) (If Norman turns on the shower, he leans against the wall to steady himself before slumping to the floor and clutching his head, ending the chapter.) (If Norman stays idle for too long, he approaches the bedside table and is given the choice of taking the Triptocaine or throwing it away.) (If Norman chooses to take the Triptocaine, the vial falls out of his hand and onto the floor as he collapses onto the bed, ending the chapter.) (If Norman chooses to throw the Triptocaine, he looks toward the bathroom.) Norman: I need to get rid of it, it's the only way. (If Norman flushes the Triptocaine down the toilet, he slumps against the wall after flushing it, ending the chapter.) (If Norman throws the Triptocaine out of the window, he collapses into a chair and clutches his head, ending the chapter.)Category:Transcripts